O Dia Perfeito
by Juliana Wood
Summary: O dia do Nascimento de Harry


_Fic escrita para o "Lovely Lily - a St James Lily Project" do fórum 6V, com o tema "Dia do Nascimento do Harry". Enjoy ;)_

Um filete de luz que invadia o quarto por uma fresta na janela iluminava debilmente o relógio na parede, marcando quase duas da madrugada. Lily ainda estava acordada, se mexendo na cama, desconfortável; aquela barriga imensa de nove meses de gestação a impedia de encontrar uma posição agradável para dormir, e quando a encontrava, Harry a chutava com tanta força que não a deixava dormir. Por fim, sentou-se na cama, encostando-se no travesseiro. Olhou para o lado e observou James dormir e sentiu uma pontinha de inveja por ele estar mergulhado num sono tão profundo e aconchegante. Suspirou fundo e amarrou os cabelos num rabo de cavalo, lá vinha novamente a onda de calor que teimava em persegui-la nesses últimos meses de gravidez.

"Nunca mais tenho filhos no verão", ela pensou enquanto descobria suas pernas e se levantava da cama.

Foi até a janela e a abriu, sentindo a brisa morna daquela madrugada de verão beijar seu rosto. Olhou para a barriga crescida e pesada e passou suas mãos por ela toda, sentindo Harry dar leves chutinhos. Sorriu. Ela adorava sentir Harry se mexer – exceto quando ele não a deixava dormir. Ficou um bom tempo perto da janela, olhando a rua. O calor aumentava à medida que a madrugava ia passando, e, por fim, resolveu que um banho ajudaria. Caminhou até o banheiro e olhou-se no espelho. Sirius tinha razão, ela estava enorme! Apesar de não ter engordado muito durante a gestação, seu rosto e seus pés estavam inchados devido à retenção de liquido. Tomou seu banho e deitou-se novamente, talvez agora ela conseguisse dormir um pouco.

Quando estava quase pegando no sono, Lily sentiu uma forte dor que a fez sentar abruptamente na cama, acordando James.

-Lily? – James chamou quando a viu sentada na cama, fazendo cara de dor e segurando a barriga – Está tudo bem?

-Aah.. – Lily gemeu, ainda com as mãos na barriga. James arregalou os olhos.

-Está nascendo! – ele se levantou num pulo, passando as mãos pelos cabelos, num gesto desesperado. James começou a andar pelo quarto de um lado para o outro, sem saber o que fazer, repetindo coisas que só ele entendia.

Lily levantou uma das mãos, fazendo um gesto para ele se acalmar.

-James... Meu amor, já passou. – Lily disse, encostando-se na cabeceira da cama.

-Você... Você tem certeza? – James perguntou, visivelmente perturbado.

-Sim, devem ter sido somente gases, ou alarme falso. – ela disse – Harry não vai nascer hoje. – completou num bocejo.

-Ah... Você tem mesmo certeza de que é um menino, não é? – James riu, sentando-se ao seu lado.

-Absoluta. – ela respondeu num sorriso, deitando-se na cama.

-Mas... Ahn... – James começou meio sem jeito.

-O nome vai ser Harry, James. – Lily cortou. James fez uma careta.

-Mas meu amor... – ele começou, sorrindo – Veja só, mas e se não for menino? Veja bem, Harry para menino e Lisa para menina, mas Elven...

-Nem comece com esse papo de "Elvendork é unissex". – ela cortou antes que ele terminasse a frase. – Vai ser Harry e ponto final! – terminou, categórica.

-Ok. Pode ser. – James disse, desistindo – Mas já deixo avisado que o nome do próximo filho eu escolho.

-Tudo bem. – Lily riu antes de aninhar-se no travesseiro e finalmente conseguir dormir.

Alguns dias depois, Peter, Remus e Sirius estavam na casa dos Potter; Lily havia os convidado para um jantar. Seria bom uma pequena confraternização como amigos de Hogwarts para esquecer um pouco o momento de guerra que estavam vivendo.

James estava terminando de servir na mesa a travessa cheia de coxinhas de galinhas, enquanto Sirius e Peter conversavam animadamente na sala. Remus estava na cozinha, junto com Lily, ajudando-a a levar o restante das jarras de suco de abóbora para a mesa.

Depois de um jantar animado, muitas risadas e recordações, Lily levantou-se para recolher a louça e o que havia sobrado.

-O que é isso, Lily? – disse Sirius – Pode ficar sentada aí!

-Ora, Sirius... – riu Lily cruzando os braços em cima da barriga – Acha que eu não consigo fazer uma simples tarefa como levar os pratos de volta à cozinha?

-Acho. O bebê está quase nascendo, não pode se esforçar dessa maneira. – Sirius disse.

-Ele está certo, Lily. – emendou Peter – Não é prudente você, no estado em que está, se esforçar tanto assim.

-Eu estou bem, rapazes. Agradeço a preocupação de vocês, mas Harry não vai nascer hoje.

- Harry? – questionou Sirius erguendo uma sobrancelha e olhando para James, que deu de ombros – O que aconteceu com Elvendork?

-Lily quer que seja Harry. – respondeu James num sorriso.

Lily riu e recolheu os pratos da mesa, com a ajuda de Peter e Remus, deixando James e Sirius para trás, ainda na conversa sobre os nomes.

-Agora você espera aqui enquanto eu e Peter voltamos para recolher o restante dos pratos. – disse Remus.

-Rapazes, eu já disse, não precisam se preocupar tanto comigo. Gravidez não é doença. – ria Lily.

-Nós sabemos. – respondeu Remus – Não encare como preocupação. Encare como cavalheirismo. – e piscou – Nós já voltamos.

Lily sentou-se numa das cadeiras da cozinha, esperando Peter e Remus voltarem com o restante dos pratos. Ela sabia que eles talvez não voltassem, que talvez se distraíssem numa conversa entre James e Sirius, mas isso não a preocupou. Era um momento de paz entre tantos outros conturbados, há muito tempo eles não se reuniam assim, como amigos, para conversarem e rirem, contar as novidades. As últimas vezes em que eles se viram geralmente eram nas reuniões da Ordem. Lily ficou ali, sentada, não se sabe por quanto tempo exatamente, perdida em seus pensamentos e lembranças da época de Hogwarts.

Ela sentiu Harry chutar. Sorriu e acariciou a barriga carinhosamente. Resolveu levantar-se e voltar à sala, juntar-se aos rapazes na conversa. Dois passos que ela deu e Lily sentiu um liquido morno escorrer pelas pernas e molhar o chão. Ela olhou, intrigada. O liquido não tinha cheiro e não tinha cor – e era muito. Ela se mexeu novamente e mais daquele liquido estranho escorreu pelas pernas e a quantidade parecia maior. E a cada vez que o liquido derramava, a quantidade era um pouco maior. Ela não se mexeu. Não precisava ter pânico, mas ela não estava preparada praquilo. Quer dizer, ela estava preparada para o nascimento de Harry, mas não _daquele_ jeito.

-Ahn... James? – ela chamou. James não ouviu. – James? – Lily chamou mais alto.

Ela ouviu passos, mas ao invés de James, quem apareceu na porta da cozinha foi Sirius.

-Sim, Lily? – Sirius disse, sorrindo, entrando na cozinha.

-Onde está o James? – ela perguntou.

-Ele subiu para pegar... O que é isso? – Ele perguntou apontando para a poça nos pés de Lily.

-Bom... – ela começou, olhando para o chão e colocando as mãos na cintura – Acho que a bolsa estourou.

Toda a cor do rosto de Sirius pareceu sumir, ao mesmo tempo em que ele arregalou os olhos.

-A bolsa... – ela disse, mas sai voz estava sumindo – Est-Estourou?

-É, aparentemente sim. – Lily respondeu calmamente.

-A BOLSA ESTOUROU! REMUS! PETER! A LILY! – Sirius começou a gritar, desesperadamente, sem saber o que fazer.

Remus e Peter apareceram em seguida e ouvindo o que Sirius gritava, se desesperaram também e se juntaram a ele no coro "a bolsa estourou".

James apareceu em seguida, com a varinha em punho, perguntando o que estava acontecendo, e encontrou Peter andando pela cozinha de um lado para o outro e Remus e Sirius falando sem parar sobre o que fazer com Lily. E Lily estava no meio da cozinha, parada, com uma sobrancelha erguida, observando o desespero dos amigos.

- O que aconteceu? Ouvi gritos! – disse James ainda com a varinha em punho.

-A bolsa! Lily! Harry! Estourou! Vai nascer! – disseram quase gritando Remus, Peter e Sirius, simultaneamente.

- O QUE? – James arregalou os olhos – Precisamos chamar alguém...!

-Rapazes... – Lily chamou, calma.

-...Algum medi-bruxo...

-Rapazes... – ela chamou novamente, um pouco mais alto.

-...Ou levá-la para o St. Mungus...

-RAPAZES! – Lily gritou, fazendo os três se calarem. – Acalmem-se. Eu estou bem. Harry está bem.

-Você tem certeza? – perguntou James aproximando-se, mas ainda sem saber o que fazer e o pânico estampado em sua face.

-Sim, James, eu tenho. Eu estou bem. – ela respondeu com as mãos segurando o rosto de James, isso sempre o acalmava.

-Mas Lily... – começou Remus aproximando-se – A bolsa estourou, é melhor...

-Remus. – Lily cortou – Eu estou bem, sinto Harry se mexer. Não estou com dor, fiquem calmos. – ela sorriu – Ora, eu que vou ter um bebê e vocês se desesperam – riu caminhando para fora da cozinha, deixando os quatro para trás.

-Mas o que a gente faz? – Peter perguntou com a voz fina.

-Bom... – ela parou de fala e levou uma das mãos à barriga – Ai...

-Lily? – chamou James com a voz trêmula.

-Foi só uma dorzinha, acho melhor eu subir, enquanto vocês dão um jeito de... Ui! – ela levou a outra mão à barriga – É, acho que ele está querendo sair. Mas não precisam – ela tratou logo de dizer ao ver o pânico voltar ao rosto dos quatro rapazes – se preocupar. Mandem um Patrono para algum medi-bruxo do St Mungus. E alguém me ajude a subir para o quarto, por favor.

A dor parecia aumentar a cada passo que Lily dava e asa contrações estavam se tornando mais freqüentes. James e Sirius a ajudavam a subir as escadas para o quarto, enquanto Remus enviava o Patrono e Peter fervia uma panela de água e ia atrás de toalhas limpas.

Lily deitou-se na cama, a dor por toda a barriga a incomodava. Ela fazia caretas e começava a arfar. James estava sentado ao seu lado, segurando sua mão e Sirius olhava atento para a janela, para vigiar a chegada do medi-bruxo.

Não demorou muito e uma senhora baixinha e pálida aparatou na frente da casa dos Potter. Vestia uma espécie de túnica branca e um avental prateado e carregava uma maleta.

-A medi-bruxa chegou. – disse Sirius – Vou esperar lá embaixo. Agüenta firme, Lily! – ele disse sorrindo.

Menos de um minuto depois, Peter subiu segurando varias toalhas limpas e trazendo um caldeirão de água quente, deixando ao lado da cama. Em seguida entrou uma senhora baixinha, com rosto bondoso, sorrindo para uma Lily que começava a suar e gemer de dor.

-Tome aqui, querida. – a senhora disse bondosamente, tirando um frasquinho de dentro do bolso do avental – É para a dor.

James ajudou a esposa a tomar a poção de dentro do frasco e aos poucos Lily voltou à respiração normal e já não sentia mais dor.

-Hum... – disse a medi-bruxa olhando por baixo das vestes de Lily – Está quase nascendo mesmo. Vou precisar da sua ajuda, querida. Empurre, querida, com toda a força que tiver.

Lily fez o que a medi-bruxa pediu, empurrou com todas as suas forças, mas ainda não era o suficiente. Retomou o fôlego e empurrou novamente. "Pelo menos não sinto mais dor" ela pensou, aliviada, retomando o fôlego. James estava ao seu lado, segurando sua mão e dizendo coisas carinhosas em seu ouvido.

Pelo menos uma hora havia se passado, e Sirius, Peter e Remus estavam no andar debaixo da casa, calados, apreensivos. Nunca nenhum deles havia presenciado o nascimento de alguém, ainda mais o nascimento do filho de um de seus melhores amigos. Remus olhou para o relógio na parede e viu que passava de uma da madrugada do dia 31 de julho. Foi então que eles ouviram um choro vindo do andar de cima. Eles sorriram e começaram a acharam melhor esperar James chamar para que eles pudessem ver o bebê Harry que acabara de nascer.

Aquele choro que invadia o quarto, invadia também o coração e a alma de Lily. Ela já não sabia se ria ou se chorava, ao passo em que a medi-bruxa entregava seu bebê nos braços. Ela pegou Harry no colo, ainda meio sujo, mas ela não se importava, e o beijou, fazendo-o parar de chorar. Foi o primeiro beijo de Lily em Harry. James aproximou-se e também beijou Harry, beijando o rosto de Lily em seguida. Sussurrou um "eu te amo" no ouvido da mulher, que sorriu.

Ela não conseguia, nem se quisesse, explicar o que estava sentindo naquele momento. Ao mesmo tempo em que sentia que nunca mais conseguiria parar de rir, lágrimas brotavam constantemente em seus olhos, iluminando ainda mais seu sorriso. Ela queria que aquele momento durasse para sempre.

Analisou cuidadosa e carinhosamente cada parte do pequeno corpo de Harry, observando que seu filho era perfeito. Era tudo perfeito. As pequenas mãos, os pequenos pés, os cabelos bem pretos e um pouco espetados que lhe cobriam a cabeça. Ele era simplesmente lindo.

-Ele tem seus olhos. – disse James, sorrindo, ao ver os grandes olhos verdes de Harry.

Estar ali, com James ao seu lado e Harry em seu colo era indescritível. Não tinha preço. Lily se sentia completa.


End file.
